


I Go to Sleep

by Iamwallpaper



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, Moving On, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamwallpaper/pseuds/Iamwallpaper
Summary: Artemis returns to their home in Palo Alto, but is she ready to accept that Wally is really gone?
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West
Kudos: 5





	I Go to Sleep

_I look around me_

_And feel you are ever so close to me_

_Each tear that flows from my eye_

_Brings back memories of you to me_

It had been a month since the arctic, three weeks since Wally had died..... no, not died; was gone. It didn't feel like he was dead, She had watched him just..... fade away , it seemed like he would run in suddenly out of nowhere and make some stupid joke, and then fiercely apologize for everything as he would pepper her with kisses. 

She would replay this over in her mind whenever she was with the team, but especially when she was alone. It seemed as though time had slowed to a crawl, she wasn't sure if this was because her time with Wally had actually sped up her perception of time, or from how completely exhausted she was. Batman and Black Canary had said they were off from all missions and had strongly recommended they get counseling, especially her, Dick and the rest of the original team. 

"How are you feeling today Artemis?" Dinah asked, she didn't speak for a long moment, keeping her head down. " I ...I think I want to go back to the apartment in Palo Alto" she said uncertainly. "Would you like me or Ollie or Dick to go with you?" Artemis suddenly remembered the despair in Mary West's eyes and the anger in Rudy's when she had told them about their son, but she didn't remember much after that. 

"No, this is something I want to do alone, I think that it might help me start healing". Part of that was a lie, she knew It was going to hurt; like tearing off a bandage but it was something she knew she had to do. "If you need anything I'm here, all of us are," Dinah said, concern in her voice. Artemis just glanced back at her before walking to the Zeta. _Recognized, Artemis B07_ the cool female voice said, she felt her molecules fade away only to materialize again in the shed in back of their house in Palo Alto. She stepped out into the cool September evening, pausing before forcing herself to walk up the steps. 

_Focus, Artemis you can do this_ she said to herself as if preparing for a fight. She stepped in looking around and the memories hit her like a punch to the gut. Wally's parents had come to pick up Brucelee, but the house was otherwise mostly untouched. She sat down at the kitchen table, noticing the photo on the counter. It was from last Valentines day, their _last_ Valentines day, when she had surprised him with as many of his favorite foods as she could fit in the fridge. Slowly she got up and opened the fridge, it was completely empty, someone had probably come and cleaned it out. She imagined that Wally stress eating all the food while she was undercover.

_Wally...._ At that thought tears welled in her eyes, after the first two weeks she thought that she had cried so much she thought she couldn't anymore. It had finally hit her, he wasn't coming back, Wally would've run back to her if he could. A sudden feeling of exhaustion hit her, she ran to their bedroom, still sobbing all she wanted to do was sleep and maybe have a chance to see him again. She collapses onto the bed, finally being able to take a few breaths to calm herself, His side of the bed still smelled like him, the memories came flooding back, but this time she was able to picture his arms around her, this was enough comfort for her finally doze off 

_"Hey babe" everything was blurry at first but she immediately recognized the fiery red hair, freckles and unmistakable smile. " Wally! is it really you" , she embraces him " I'm never letting you go" she said in a whisper_

_" If this is a dream I never want to wake up"_

_When morning comes again  
I have the loneliness you left me  
Each day drags by  
Until finally my time descends on me_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N My first fanfiction ever, reviews encouraged


End file.
